


Téram Solé

by KaydenVayne



Category: Exigency
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaydenVayne/pseuds/KaydenVayne
Summary: Introducing The Land of the Setting Sun. Another moment with Kye and Cal.





	

The sky is so much clearer here. The air, so much cleaner. Above all that, it is so beautiful! The way the hills seem to roll on forever—never ceasing ‘til they collide with the sun as it sets, setting both the crystal blue sky and emerald knolls ablaze with vibrant hues of orange, pink, and red lights—it’s absolutely breathtaking. The shimmering pond resting at the base of the tallest hill continues to give this place beauty through even the darkest nights, for its placid surface becomes a sparkling mirror, reflecting the heavens above for all who stand on its banks—or surface—to see. Téram Solé, “Land of the Setting Sun“, and Lumver Caelum, “The Mirror of Stars“, the two are named, though to me, they are known simply as Sunset Hill and Starlight Pond respectively. Together, they make up this sanctuary. My sanctuary and his home.  
  
            The grass crunches quietly beneath my feet and the sweet breeze kisses my skin, swirling around me as I walk eagerly out of the thicket of trees that line the eastern edge of Sunset Hill, closing it off from the real world. Making my way up the largest hill to its peak where one of the only two trees existing beyond the forest resides, I can see him there, waiting for me. He knew I was coming. He always does. I break into a run then, stopping only when I feel his warm, muscled body collide with mine. We linger in an embrace for a few moments, enjoying a feeling of completeness no one and nothing else could ever give the likes of us, before letting go. I look him over the way I usually do after our embrace, never failing to be astounded by his perfection and beauty. His straight, golden hair falls over his ears and barely covers his piercing mahogany eyes when it is not swished over to the side, framing his finely chiseled face and complimenting his hard jaw line perfectly in the oddest of ways. He is smiling at me as I silently appraise his features for the millionth time. Well, grinning I should say. His goofy, crooked grin. Looking away from his magnificent smile, I trail my gaze back up, past his slightly rounded nose, to the most amazing of his features, those deep mahogany eyes. Perfectly set and neither too almond shaped nor round, they gleam in the setting sun, igniting the redder tints of his eyes and causing them to burn crimson. It takes my breath away, and he knows it. This is where he finally speaks. “’Tis not polite to stare, you know,” he says, his voice soft– a gentle, velvet baritone. I shake my head and roll my eyes. He grins wider, always amused by my reactions to his taunts. “So, to what do I owe this pleasant encounter?” he asks now, wondering if my answer will be anything new.  
  
            “Same as usual, if that’s alright?” I reply, knowing well that it is perfectly fine.  
He nods in response before turning his back to me. Walking over to the wide trunk of the large tree we are standing under, he falls ever so gracefully into a sitting position, resting his back against the smooth bark. I follow suit, though less gracefully, leaning against both the tree and him, wanting to maintain our connection. It is here that we sit in silence for the next hour at least, watching as the sun sets slowly along the horizon and the sky bleeds itself out into night. My head resting on his shoulder, I close my eyes as the sun finally slips from view and let the cool breeze, the sound of his gentle breathing, and the soft rustling of leaves overhead lull me into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
